The present invention relates to multi-function mechanical power transmissions, and more particularly, to speed reducers and the like with wide versatility.
Speed conversion is an important capability in the efficient utilization of rotary motive force. The occasion often arises for increasing or reducing of the speed of a drive member to a higher or lower speed at a driven member. Typically in these applications, a speed reducer housing is mounted ("grounded") directly to the equipment housing. At times the effect of speed reduction is also referred to as torque amplification, and these concepts may be treated as interchangeable, for purposes of this disclosure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a speed converter which is simplified in nature but is robust in transmission capability.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a speed converter design which is adaptable to a variety of situations.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a washing machine drive design with a minimum of brakes, pulleys, belts, solenoids and the like.